Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 7 - "The Tiger and the Pig"
Cast *Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum - Leo & Quincy (Little Einsteins) *The Walrus - Tony the Tiger *The Carpenter - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Mother Oyster - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Children Oyster - Hogwarts Children (Harry Potter) Transcript *Leo: ‘The Walrus and the Carpenter’! *Quincy: Or: ‘The story of the curious Oysters’! *Leo and Quincy: The sun was shining on the sea, shining with all his might, he did his very best to make the billows smooth and bright. And this was odd, because it was the middle of the night. The Walrus and the Carpenter were walking close at hand. The beach was white from side to side but much too full of sand. ‘Mister Walrus’, said the Carpenter: ‘My brain begins to perk. We’ll sweep this clear in half a year, if you don’t mind the work.’ *Tony the Tiger: Work? Uh, pff, brrrr! Uh the time has come… *Leo and Ben: …the Cat said… *Tony the Tiger: …to talk of other things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, and cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings. Callooh, callay, no work today! We’re cabbages and kings! … Oh, uhhh, oysters, come and walk with us. The day is warm and bright! A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk, would be a sheer delight! *Piglet: Yes, and should we get hungry on the way, we’ll stop and uh… have a bite! *Tony the Tigger: Hrmmmm! *Leo and Quincy: But mother Oyster winked her eye and shook her heavy head. She knew too well this was no time to leave her oyster bed. *Princess Eilonwy: The sea is nice, take my advice, and stay right here. *Leo and Quincy: Mom said. *Tony the Tiger: Yes, yes, of course, of course! But eh… haha! The time has come, my little friends, to talk of other things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings. Haha! Callooh, callay, come run away! We’re the cabbages and kings! … Hrmmm, well now, uh… let me see… Ah! A loaf of bread is what we chiefly need. *Piglet: So how about some pepper and salt and vinegar, aye? *Leo: Oh yes, yes, splendid idea! Haha, very good indeed! Now, if you’re ready, oysters dear… haha… we can begin the feed. *Hogwarts Children: Feed? *Tony the Tiger: Oh yes, ahh, the time has come, my little friends, to talk of food and things! *Piglet: Of peppercorn some mustard seed and other seasonings. We’ll mix them all together in a sauce that’s fit for kings. Callooh, callay, we’ll eat today, like cabbages and kings! *Tony the Tiger: I uh, weep for you, I -uh- oh, excuse me, I deeply sympathize. For I’ve enjoyed your company, oh, much more than you realize. *Robby: Little oysters, little oysters… *Leo and Quincy: But answer there came none. And this was scarcely odd, because, they’d been eaten, every one! *Cat: Hmm, well, uhhh, ha ha, ha ha, ha ha, hmm… the time has come! *Leo and Quincy: We’re cabbages and kings! The end! Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Transcripts